Love ReAwakened
by BathedinInsanity
Summary: A sequal to my favorite piece, Love Awakened. Follow the tale of Lulu and Rikku...as the web of seduction gets more complex...
1. The Game Begins

Love Re-Awakened  
  
Disclaimer: Myself, the author does not own any of the character's presented in this story. They are copyright Squaresoft, and should any of you really think I own these characters, please don't hit your head on the short bus with Lil Peskie. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
[Chapter One]  
  
Rikku stood at the edge of the lake, the scent of early morning dew filling her head with delight as she stared dreamily at the pyreflies dancing across the waters of the Moonflow. She dropped down to her knees and scooped up a handful of the water, smiling widely as the water drained out between her fingers. It felt different then most water...more substance to it.  
  
A shockwave sent her onto her rear end, as she instinctively rolled and scrambled to her feet, her alert blue eyes looking around for danger. She could see nothing, but the ground still trembled and she began racing toward the inn where her companians were still asleep, except for Sir Auron who stood now alerted by the sounds, his hand on his sword. Rikku yelled for him, and Auron's gaze turned behine Rikku, and filled with suprise. Auron began racing toward Rikku, and Rikku made the mistake of looking behind her.   
  
Racing after her was a gigantic golem, it's massive stone fists crunched together as one swung down to squash her like a pancake. She flew her self forward and heard the terrible "BAM!" as Auron's sword impacted with the golem's fist. She rolled over and scooted backwards, watching as Auron hacked away at the Golem.   
  
Powerful as he was, he seemed to be doing no damage. Finally with a sweep that seemed to split the very air, the golem send Auron flying with a backhand. The golem then turned it's attentions back to Rikku, she knew she couldn't get away. As the golem's fist flew down at her, she screamed out before hearing a piercing "WATERA!" and the gigantic sound as if of a flash flood.   
  
Several seconds passed and she heard a tremendous thud, and she chanced a peek out of her clenced eyes. There before her, it's body slowly dissolving into pyreflies was the dead body of the golem. She looked around before hearing soft laughter behind her. Wheeling around she saw Lulu, clutching a plushie in the crook of her arm walking toward Rikku.  
  
Lulu dropped to her knees and put a hand on Rikku's shoulder.   
  
"Are you ok?" Lulu's eyes seemed to go through Rikku's...  
  
"Y..yes yes i'm fine...thank...THANK YOU!" Rikku threw her arms around the older woman, catching Lulu off guard and dragging her down to her knees.   
  
As Rikku embraced her Lulu felt a soft shiver run through her body at the touch of Rikku's breasts against hers, of the feel of thin arms clutching her waist, of the hot breath against her neck...  
  
"We're not...interrupting anything are we?" The voice was Tidus's.  
  
Rikku immediatedly disengaged from Lulu's waist and stood nervously, aware that she had begun to feel just as Lulu. A flush on her face she walked past Lulu and Tidus, who had his arm around Yuna. Yuna and Tidus shared a knowing glance, as Lulu slowly climbed to her feet, dusting her self off.   
  
"Oh! Sir Auron!" Yuna piped up as she hurried over to him, dropping to her knees and placing her hand on Auron's stomach. A small ball of green light glowed brilliantly there, as a soft glow enveloped Auron, then it was over. Auron's eyes opened and blinked a few times. He looked at Yuna then past her at Tidus.  
  
"Thanks." He said gruffly, as he climbed to his feet and walked inside the inn.  
  
Alone outside, Tidus put his arm around Yuna and took her hand. "How long until we have to go?"  
  
Yuna looked up at him, sliding around so she was right in front of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hmm...a few hours." She muttered as she gave him a soft kiss.  
  
Tidus returned it, smiling as their lips parted. "Plenty of time...don't you think?" His hands began to slide down her sides, imparting a giggle from Yuna. "Yes."  
  
----  
  
Inside the Inn, Rikku sat in the room she shared with Kimahri and Wakka, sitting cross-legged in her bed as she thought about Lulu. She had always noticed how beautiful she was...how silky her raven hair was...how soft her purple lips looked as they moved...  
  
At this point a groan interrupted her train of thought, Wakka was just rousing and he sat up quickly and let out a series of rather disgusting bodily noises. Wrinkling her nose Rikku ran her hands through her hair, muttering about meh.   
  
"Hey hey hey...I heard that." Wakka said as he stood up, looking over at Rikku.   
  
"I didn't say anything! Hmph." Rikku said as she pulled out a book from under her and opened it in a hurry.   
  
Wakka rolled his eyes and strolled out of the room. "Man...wish I knew what went through her head, ya?" He said to Auron, helping himself to a cold drink that Yuna and her Guardians received for free because of who they were.   
  
Auron just stared at him for a few seconds, before his eyes went back down to the Al Bhed Primer Tidus had loaned him.   
  
"Sheesh...you too huh?" Wakka shook his head and headed outside for some fresh air.  
  
----  
  
A bead of sweat ran down Lulu's forehead, staining her otherwise usually perfect complexion. Her eyebrows were knit in frustration, her eyes closed as raw elemental magick coursed through her body. The energy she attuned too came from the wind, the ground, the trees, the water near her. All this energy traveled through her body, and through intense concentraction and force of will she could manifest this into offensive powers, such is the basic principles of magick.   
  
At the moment, Lulu was concentrating on a ball of pure white hot energy, a concentration of all four elements into one powerful attack, Flare. She had been practicing this technique for years, growing in power from all the battles, and growing more in tune with the elements and being able to summon and manifest them easier, quicker, and more powerfully.   
  
She could feel it, the power that emenated from the ball in her hand. Red, Blue, Yellow, and Cobalt reflected and were bounced back into one ultimate pure ball of might, pure white. She was almost there, she could feel the power to project it, when all of a sudden that same shiver ran through her spine, an image of Rikku briefly popping into her head. As if a bucket of water poured on a match, the ball of energy instantly disappeared from her hands.   
  
"Shit!" Lulu cursed as she flung her hands down, biting her lip in frustration.  
  
"Why can't I get her face out of my head? I'm stronger then this...I won't be some love sick fool again."  
  
Briefly Lulu thought back to Chappu..and the real reason he had left. Biting her lip to stifle a tear at the look on his face when she told him, she turned and walked back to the inn to get more rest.  
  
----  
  
Author's Note: I'm going for a longer story, don't worry readers, it will get much more sexual and sensual as I proceed. I havn't been writing for about a year, so 'gimme a break if this totally sucks. :) 


	2. Setting the Stones

Love Re-Awakened   
  
Chapter Two  
  
--  
  
The recognition...the particular elemental feel that was known only to spell casters and magick users...the summoning...calling the powers at hand to materialize into the fingertips of the caster...the surge of pleasure as the race of magick raced through the body...bouncing from neuron to neruon...erupting endorphines and setting off pleasure stigmata's all throughout the body...the heat...as the flaming ball of fire formed in her palm...the lunge...thrusting the fire at the fiend...the implosion...the scream...the cry...the...  
  
"Lulu! Are you ok?!" An unfamiliar voice rang out admist this dark requiem that had played throughout her mind like an Opera.  
  
"Lu! Hey, snap out of it!" More familiar...a slight bohemian accent to it. Yes...she knew this voice.  
  
Then the pressure. Soft indents upon her face. Pats, she recognized as she became more conscious. Her eyes slowly opened, light flooding her perception, blinding her momentarily as she cringed and shielded her face, blinking furiously.  
  
"W...what, where am I?" She muttered weakly, dimly aware of strong arms around her.  
  
"What's wrong with you? One minute casting a spell then next minute bam! Out like a light...you allright Lu?" The bohemian voice again...as her eyes adjusted to the light she turned and saw the handsome face of Wakka, his wild hair glinting in the sunlight.   
  
Sighing she pushed Wakka away and struggled to her feet, stumbling. Quickly regaining her balance she squinted around at the faces around her. Wakka had slowly stood, his face twisted in concern and slight hurt at being pushed away. Tidus, eyebrow raised watching curiously next to his lover Yuna, who's hand squeezed Lulu's shoulder as her sweet voice full of support and concern spoke.   
  
"Are you allright LulU?"   
  
"I'm fine Yuna...the heat must be getting to me that's all."  
  
She gestured to the blistering sun, and drew her arms around her waist and regained her composure as her eyes drifted over to the thin beautiful frame of Rikku. Her golden hair sparkling in the light, tiny beads of sweat sliding gloriously down her smooth pink skin, the tight leather of her Al Bhed outfit clung to her hips and torso provocativly, and Lulu couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought of what was under that outfit...  
  
Rikku soon noticed the older woman's stare and looked over at the gothic beauty. Her raven hair looking so soft, and her skin so pale as if it might burn to ashes in this heat. The leather belts that served as her dress were sweaty and clung to her long smooth legs, allowing a close observer to see up to her inner thighs and see the exotic stockings, however Rikku did not get to let her eyes travel that far before Auron's cough interrupted them all, as he carelessly strode through them.  
  
"Let's get going, we've had enough rest for awhile."  
  
Everyone, not eager to dis-agree with Auron quickly gathered their wits and continued as Auron led them down the road to Guadosalam.  
  
--  
  
As night fell, the horizon began to glow teal. As the party topped a large hill they could see the entrance to Guadosalam but two hundred yards in front of them, the beautiful rock tinged turquoise making the scene look like something out of a comic book.   
  
"Look! Guadosalam!" Tidus exclaimed excitedly, as he and Wakka began sprinting for it in an all out race.  
  
Yuna giggled at their antics, and as the rest approached the massive archway leading inside they found Wakka and Tidus sprawled together to the side, clutching their sides and panting heavily. Tidus had won, it seems, as apparent by the way he punched Wakka on the shoulder and chuckled "Maybe next time."  
  
"Yah yah, just cuz you small bro. Next time, yah?"  
  
Tidus laughed, and both rose to their feet and joined the party as they entered Guadosalam.  
  
Not five steps had they taken inside before a gaunt Guado stepped before them and bowed deeply.  
  
"Lady Yuna, if you would accompany me to the Mansion." He reached to take her hand.  
  
Yuna let out a gasp as Tidus jumped forward, smacking the Guado's hand aside.   
  
"Hey! Just who do you think you are!" Tidus exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh..oh my deepest apologies." Again, he bowed. "My name is Trowell and I am in direct service of Maester Seymour, he has urgent business with Lady Yuna. If you would," and at this point he adressed Yuna again, "be so kind to accompany me to his Mansion...your friends are welcome too of course."  
  
Trowell turned and walked off, expecting them to follow. They all looked around at each other nervously, but it was Yuna who strode forward, and everyone of course followed her.  
  
Auron shrugged and hung back, his eyes surveying Guadosalam for the first time in twenty years. A lot had changed since Jeskyl Guado ruled here. A scant few humans actually walked the streets, something that would have been unheard of back then. Auron sighed, wondering if mixing the races was such a good idea but realized it was their own problem, and went back to following behind the party.  
  
--  
  
The Mansion was just as one would have expected of a Maester, big. Big and luxurious, the same teal rock from outside, elaboratly sculpted into stairways and banisters and steps created the mansion in which they all stood. Massive portraits dominated the hall's walls, the visages of past Guado leaders adorning them. Lulu walked up one stairway, her hand gliding gracefully over the banister as she studied the faces of these former Guado's, and reading of the things they had done.  
  
"Marian Guado...was the sole mastermind behind the Guado's unique form of power, harnessing energy from the pyreflies of the Farplane." Lulu snorted, some called it sacrileige, some called it efficient. She personally could care less.  
  
She turned to go back down the stairs and found Rikku right next to her. Lulu's mouth formed a suprised 'o', before a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Who are all these people Lulu?" Rikku gently asked.  
  
"These are former leaders of the Guado...some of them great men...some utter scumballs. Like all leaders." Lulu chuckled softly, and Rikku giggled as she took a step up and stood right in front of Lulu, their breasts almost touching.  
  
"C-can I ask..a favor of you?"   
  
"What's that dear?" Lulu cocked an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Will you please tell me to do magick? Just a few simple spells please please please!" Rikku pressed her palms together and looked at Lulu so earnestly that she couldn't help but laugh, placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulders and sighing in amusement.  
  
"Why...I don't see why not. Do you have any experience with magick?"   
  
"No." Rikku shook her head, grimacing.  
  
"Well that's allright, neither did I when I began my journey of the elements. Come to my room in the hotel tonight and we'll...talk." She grinned as the last word escaped her lips.   
  
Rikku smiled and her frame suddenly sprung forward and attatched itself to Lulu, in a huge hug.   
  
"Ooooohhh thank you thank you thank you so much!" Rikku hugged Lulu tightly, both of them painfully aware that their hearts had began beating faster at the pressure of such erotic bodies pressed against each other. Rikku felt a shiver down her spine as the older woman's arms wrapped around her shoulders and soft hands stroked her back, and felt her nipples tingle and begin to harden as Lulu made slow circles on her upper back. Lulu, noticing the faster breathing and the hardening nipples of Rikku had grinned, knowing that Rikku lusted for her as well. As her hands sought to go lower, she remembered where they were and detracted her hands, pushing Rikku slowly away.   
  
"COme to my room tonight...dear." Then Lulu descended the stairs, leaving Rikku confused and aroused beyond belief behind her.   
  
"Tonight..." Rikku spoke it like a mantra.  
  
~AN~  
  
Man...that chapter sucked X.x;; i am so out of practice! review please, i love hearing your guy's comments on my stories. just don't be too harsh at the monotony of this chapter, and the cornyness, just trying to set stage for the hot next chapter ^^; yeah yeah you all know you want it.  
  
~/AN~ 


End file.
